


Birthday

by OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)



Series: Five Friends and Francis [16]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/pseuds/OdeToPedrazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lake District</i> (though to be honest, just the inside of Francis)<br/>Hero is texting Jessie. Pedro is texting Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

“Who’s Jessie?” Benedick asked.

“Oi!” Hero turned her phone over and gave Benedick a look. “Don’t read my texts!”

They were squished together on Francis’ backseat. Beatrice was driving and Pedro was DJ. The music was almost loud enough to drown out the noise of the driving rain. They had heard that Cumbria was beautiful but so far it had consisted mostly of fog and impossibly thick rain that was hammering down on them from above.

“I can’t _not_ read it! You’re practically on my lap!”

“I’m not reading her texts,” Balthazar commented from Hero's other side.

“Shut it, Balthy.”

“ _You_ shut it,” Pedro yelled from the front seat.

“Ok, ok, everyone shut it,” Beatrice imperiously commanded. “I want to know what Hero is texting about.”

“I remembered it’s Jessie’s birthday.” Hero gave a slightly exasperated laugh. “That’s all!”

Pedro turned in his seat slightly to say, “Text happy birthday from me.”

Benedick was looking bemused. “Does everyone know this Jessie except me? Who is he?”

“ _She_ is this really cool girl I met at Ally’s party thing. We got on really well. We’re going to be pen pals.”

“What?” Benedick was deeply, irrevocably wounded by this new development. “How did you get a pen pal? I want a pen pal! No one offered to be _my_ pen pal!”

“Yeah, mate,” Pedro said, “that’s because you spent that whole evening sulking in the corner, remember?”

“No, I don’t remember.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Balthazar smirked, “because Bea was talking to that guy.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Ok, you two have it _completely_ wrong.” Benedick glared while everyone enjoyed a laugh at his expense. “I was not _sulking_ because Bea was talking to some _douche bag_. I wasn’t feeling very well. I was under the weather.”

“Headache, was it?” Pedro suggested.

Before Benedick could retort, Beatrice said, “Stop bickering or I’ll drive us into a tree.”

There was instant silence. Then Hero whispered, “Is it bad that I kind of think she would do it?”

“But seriously, how are you texting some person you met for barely a moment?” Benedick asked Hero.

“You know when you just meet someone and you’re just instantly friends? You just seem to get each other really well.”

“That’s so awesome,” Beatrice agreed. There had been one time this had happened to her, quite a while ago now...

“Yeah, shame your new bestie lives like 11,000 miles away,” came Benedick’s next helpful comment.

“Well, actually she goes to uni in Bristol.”

“Oh, great! So only 10,500 miles then.”

Hero gave him another look. “No, I just mean that she’s gone back to Uni and said we should stop there at some point. I thought it would be really cool, if everyone doesn’t mind.”

“That would be great,” Beatrice immediately answered for everyone. “I’ve no idea what Bristol is like but I bet it’s amazing. And any soul mate of Hero’s is… an acquaintance of mine.”

“Yeah, I want to meet this ‘soul mate’,” Benedick said.

“Fantastic!” Hero beamed happily and unlocked her phone. “I’ll text her back.”

Balthazar felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out.

Pedro: _You’re my soul mate._

Balthazar knew he was teasing but couldn’t prevent the happy blush from spreading across his face.

_Shut up_. he text back.

Balthazar looked to the front seat but Pedro didn’t turn around. Balthazar could see his smile though and his thumbs composing a new text.

A moment later: _Don’t tell your soul mate to shut up!_

Balthazar was aware of the ridiculous grin on his face as he text back: _I would never tell Zachary Quinto to shut up._

There was a pause and then Pedro turned in his seat and gave Balthazar an aghast expression in response to which Balthazar could not restrain a laugh.

“What are you two giggling about?” Benedick demanded. “You’re not allowed in-jokes. Car rules.”

“Nah, nah, nothing,” Balthazar smiled, but he felt his phone vibrate again between his fingers.

“Is that _Pedro_?” Hero asked, leaning over to look.

“Hey!” Balthazar covered the screen. “I thought we weren’t - you can’t look at my messages.”

“Yeah, Hero, stick to your own rules,” Benedick agreed.

“Yeah, exactly,” Pedro added.

Balthazar waited a moment before peering at the new message.

_What about if I got some pointy ears? Is that what you’re into??_

Balthazar realised that he was barely breathing and took a deep, steadying breath. _No I like your ears._

The return text was almost instant. _:D I like your ears too._

Pedro turned around in his seat to grin shamelessly at Balthazar. Only he also couldn’t ignore Hero’s knowingly smug smile.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing!” Hero turned and smiled out of the window instead.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHHHAHAHhahaahhah...  
> It's been a long week - have some UBER FLIRTING.  
> Oh, and by popular demand Jessie is back ;)  
> Suggestion: message 'I like your ears' to a fellow flamango, just to let them know that you love them. Or just anyone you love. No explanation, just do it.


End file.
